Die Wette
by Luzifer666
Summary: Ich glaub der Titel sagt schon alles...oder? Lest einfach selbst. R&R ! ganz viele Reviews bitte!
1. Ein unerwarteter Besuch

**Die Wette**  
  
**Chapter 1: „Ein unerwarteter Besuch"**  
  
Anzu öffnete zaghaft ihre Augen und blinzelte verschlafen. Widerwillig erhob sie sich, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und gähnte genüsslich. Langsam stand Anzu auf, streckte sich ausgiebig und öffnete die Vorhänge. Das Sonnenlicht flutete in ihr Zimmer. Verwundert stellte das Mädchen fest, dass sie ungewöhnlicher Weise äußerst ausgeschlafen war. Anzu warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren kleinen Wecker. Ohne weiteres über die Uhrzeit nachzudenken, blickte Anzu erneut aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich war sie starr vor Schreck. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich wieder um und starrte auf das Ziffernblatt des Weckers. „AHHHHH!!!!! Ich komm zu spät, ich komm zu spät!!!", schrie Anzu erschrocken. Rasch raffte sie ihre Kleidungstücke zusammen und rannte ins Badezimmer, ich verbessere mich, sie stolperte!  
  
„Yami! Nicht!", schrie Yugi doch Yami hörte nicht auf ihn. Ein Klirren und Poltern wurde laut. Das Geräusch war im ganzen Haus zu hören. "Ups! Hehe . . . ähm . . . Sorry, Yugi! Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass der Kasten das nicht aushält. Instabile Konstruktion.", meinte Yami und lachte nervös. Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme. „Yugi! Anzu ist hier!", rief Herr Muto seinem Enkel zu. „ANZU!", schrie Yami entzückt und grinste dumm. Yami drückte Yugi hinunter und stürmte zum Fenster. Yugi rappelte sich auf und blickte Yami sauer nach. Dieser war allerdings ganz in Anzus Anblick vertieft. Yugi ergriff die Chance zur Flucht und stahl sich klamm heimlich aus dem Zimmer. Schnell schloss er die Türe ab. „Ah, da bist du ja. Anzu wartet schon!", meinte Yugis Großvater als sein Enkel endlich bei ihm ankam. Yugi seufzte und antwortete: „Ich weiß, Großvater. Sorry Anzu, aber Yami wollte unbedingt mitkommen und ich musste ihm das wieder ausreden. Leider ohne Erfolg."„Seit wann ist Yami so wild auf die Schule?", fragte das Mädchen erstaunt. Yugi warf seinem Großvater einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Danach meinte er: „Weil ein gewisser jemand, dessen Namen wir jetzt nicht erwähnen wollen, Yami erzählt hat, dass du auch in meiner Klasse bist. Tja Anzu, du bist eine wirkliche Motivation für Yami." Anzu wurde mit einem Schlag knallrot wie eine Tomate. Yugis Großvater lachte nervös und warf ein: „Hehehe . . . ich glaube ihr solltet nun besser gehen, sonst verpasst ihr noch die erste Stunde!"Anzu und Yugi nickten und machten sich auf den Weg. Plötzlich blieb Yugi stehen und rief seinem Großvater zu: „Ach ja, bevor ich's vergesse. Lass Yami bitte noch aus meinem Zimmer, der Schlüssel steckt noch. Also, biss dann! Und Großvater, erzähl Yami ja nicht, wo meine Schule sich befindet!"„Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab!", schwörte Herr Muto. Yugi setzte einen skeptischen Blick auf. Anzu blickte auf die Uhr und stellte entsetzt fest, dass es schon fast halb neun war. „Los Yugi, schnell! Wegen dir verpass ich schon wieder die erste Stunde!", schimpfte Anzu und schleifte Yugi mit sich mit.  
  
Yami stand am Fenster und wartete voller Hoffnung, dass Anzu ihm zuwinken würde. Und sein Wunsch wurde ihm erfüllt. Als Anzu und Yugi den Spieleladen endgültig verließen, winkte Anzu Yami zu. Yami wandte sich nun der Türe zu und wollte gerade hinausgehen, als er bemerkte, dass sie abgeschlossen war. Wild rüttelte er an der Tür, doch es half nichts. Yami war gefangen. „GRRR! Yugi!!! Das wirst du mir büßen!!! Rauslassen!!!", schrie Yami aufgebracht.  
  
„Was krakelt denn Yami so herum? Ich glaube ich sollte mal nach ihm sehen.", murmelte er und betrat den Spieleladen. Herr Muto ging die Treppe hinauf und blieb vor Yugis Zimmer stehen. Yami rüttelte fest an der Tür und schrie wild in der Gegend umher. „Rauslassen! Verdammt noch mal! Ich will hier raus!!!", rief Yami verzweifelt. Yugis Großvater wandte sich erneut der Tür zu und sagte: „Ja, ja, ich komme schon. Beruhig dich!" Doch Yami wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Immer wieder rief er: „Lass mich sofort hier raus!"„Einen Moment noch. Gleich kannst du wieder raus, Yami." „Geht das nicht schneller? Beeil' dich einmal, du seniler alter Kreis!"„Ich mach so schnell ich kann, Yami. Du wirst dich noch gedulden müssen.", meinte Herr Muto. Endlich entriegelte sich die Tür und Yami stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Y.'s Großvater rannte er dabei glatt um und Yami stolperte die Treppe hinunter. „Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Yugis Großvater verwirrt. „Ich muss zu Yugis Schule!", erwiderte Yami und rannte die Treppe weiter hinab. Yugis Großvater richtete sich auf und meinte: „Sicher weißt du auch, wo du sie findest, oder?"„Ähm . . . ich ähm . . .", stotterte er. „NEIN!!!", antwortete Yami enttäuscht. „Das ist doch wirklich zu blöd. Tja, dann musst du wohl warten, bis Yugi wieder da ist. So'n Pech aber auch!", erwiderte Yugis Großvater mit schadenfrohen Unterton. Tränenwasser sammelte sich in Yamis Augen. Yami ließ niedergeschlagen den Kopf hängen. Warum passierte so etwas immer nur ihm? Yami schien vom Pech verfolgt. Plötzlich aber hob er seinen Kopf, setzte ein tückisches Grinsen auf und blickte Y.'s Großvater an. „Oh nein, Yami! Sieh mich nicht so an, ich werde dir nichts sagen!", meinte Herr Muto und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen umher. Yami grinste tückisch und befahl: „Du wirst mir jetzt sofort sagen, wo Yugis Schule ist!"Yami ging auf Y.'s Großvater zu und sein breites Grinsen erstreckte sich über sein ganzes Gesicht. „Nein Yami! Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab!", erwiderte Yugis Großvater. Yami packte Y.'s Großvater am Hemdkragen, hob ihn hoch und presste ihn gegen die Wand. „Du wirst gleich wirklich schweigen wie ein Grab, wenn du mir nicht sofort meine gewünschte Auskunft gibst!", drohte Yami. Herr Muto schluckte und antwortete schließlich: „Du hast gewonnen Yami, aber verrate Yugi nicht, dass ich es dir gesagt habe. Verstanden!? !?"Yami nickte und ließ den Großvater los. Mit schwerem Herzen und schlechtem Gewissen, erklärte Y.'s Grovater Yami den Weg zur Schule.  
  
„Ich hoffe Yami ist nicht allzu böse auf mich. Er flippt immer so leicht aus. Armer Großvater. Was Yami wohl gerade mit ihm anstellt?", murmelte Yugi vor sich hin. „Du solltest dir mal mehr Sorgen um dich selbst machen, Yugi! Wegen dir bin ich schon wieder zu spät gekommen. Das wirkt sich bestimmt auf meine Noten aus!", meinte Anzu empört. Sie warf Yugi einen bösen Blick zu. „Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", fragte das Mädchen. Yugi schreckte hoch und antwortete: „Hä? Was sagtest du eben? Sorry Anzu, ich war gerade im Gedanken versunken."  
  
„Anime-Fall"  
  
„Stimmt was nicht, Anzu?", forschte Yugi nach. „Nein, alles in Ordnung. Vergiss einfach was ich gesagt habe.", meinte Anzu darauf. „Ähm, was hast du denn gesagt?", forschte Yugi weiter. „Unwichtig!", antwortete sie. Anzu lehnte sich gegen die Mauer und ließ den Kopf seufzend hängen. Yugi blickte seine Freundin fragend an. „Warum immer ich?", murmelte Anzu. „Was meinst du?", fragte Yugi erstaunt. Anzu holte tief Luft und warf ein: „Ich komme jedes Mal, wenn ich dich abhole, zu spät. Bist du vielleicht verflucht?" „GRRR!!! Ich bin nicht VERFLUCHT!!!", schrie Yugi empört. Plötzlich erklang eine unbekannte Stimme hinter ihnen: „Hello Beautiful!" Anzu und Yugi fuhren herum und riefen wie aus einem Munde: Hä? !?! „Wer bist du?", fragte das Mädchen den unbekannten Typen. Der unbekannter Typ grinste dumm aus der Wäsche, ging an Yugi vorbei zu Anzu und blieb vor ihr stehen. „Duke Devlin, meine Schönheit!", mit diesen Worten stellte er sich vor. Duke lächelte Anzu an und diese wurde mit einem Schlag plötzlich rot. Yugi wurde grün vor Neid und sehr, sehr wütend: „GRRR!!!" „Und wer bist du?", meinte Duke plötzlich und blickte Anzu fragend an. Diese wurde noch roter, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, und antwortete stotternd: „A . . . An . . . Anzu!"„Schöner Name. Passt zu dir. Wie der Name so die bezaubernde Trägerin.", meinte Duke lächelnd. Anzu blickte zu Boden um ihr rotes Gesicht zu verbergen. Yugi hingegen war rasend vor Wut. „GRRR!!! Ich bring ihn um!", dachte Yugi und verlor dabei fast seine Selbstbeherrschung. Duke wandte sich nun Yugi zu, mit den Worten: „Und wer ist dieser kleine Looser neben dir? Das ist doch nicht etwa dein Freund, oder?" Yugi traute seinen Ohren nicht. „LOOSER!!!", meinte Yugi empört. „NEIN! Wie kommst du denn darauf? Nie im Leben!", erwiderte Anzu. Yugi warf Anzu einen entsetzten Blick zu. „Aber . . . aber . . . aber Anzu?", stotterte Yugi. Anzu warf Yugi einen bösen Blick zu und meinte sauer: „Halt di Klappe, Yugi!" Große mit Tränen gefüllte Augen, starrten Anzu an. Yugi heulte schon fast als er Anzus Antwort gehört hatte. Duke starrte Yugi an und fragte: „Yugi? Yugi Mutou? Der große Champion?"„Hä?"Yugi stand verwundert da und wusste nicht was Duke meinte. „Duellmonsterchampion? Der, der Seto Kaiba geschlagen hat?", forschte Duke weiter. „Ja, und?", antwortete Yugi verwirrt. Duke brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „GRRR!!! Was gibt's denn da zu lachen?", fragte Yugi sauer. „Ich habe dich mir größer vorgestellt, das ist alles!", meinte Duke. Yugi erwiderte aufgebracht: „GRRR!!! Das ist überhaupt nicht komisch." Auch Anzu konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Yugi sah Anzu mit vorwurfsvollen Blicken an. „Danke Anzu, du bist eine wirkliche Freundin! Sag mal, Duke, musst du nicht langsam zurück in deine Klasse? Geh lieber und nerv uns nicht länger, mit deinem blöden Gelaberer!", warf Yugi auf einmal ein. Duke ging auf Yugi zu, bückte sich zu ihm hinunter und grinste dumm. „Eifersüchtig, hä?" „Auf dich sicher nicht!", antwortete Yugi aufgebracht. Duke grinste und meinte nur: „Ja klar. Also, dann werde ich mal einen Abgang machen. Ciao Bella!"Anzu wurde erneut rot. In Yugi hingegen brodelte die Wut. Was fand Anzu nur an diesem Kotzbrocken? „Hey, was machst du da?"Duke sah ihn fragend an. Er wollte gerade die Klassentür öffnen, als Yugi sein Unternehmen unterbrach. „Was meinst du?", fragte Duke mit gehobenen Augenbrauen erstaunt. „Das ist unsere Klasse! Da kannst du nicht einfach hineinschneien, wie es dir gerade passt!", antwortete Yugi. „Ach, so ein ZUFALL. Ihr geht auch in diese Klasse?", meinte Duke darauf. „HÄ?"„Wie . . . was . . . warum . . . Ich verstehe nicht?!?!", stotterte Yugi. „Dann erkläre ich es dir, Kleiner! Ich bin neu hier und der Rektor hat mich in diese Klasse eingewiesen. Und nun würde ich mich gerne den anderen vorstellen.", gab Duke zur Antwort. „WAS!?!?!", rief Yugi entgeistert. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.", dachte Yugi. „Wirklich?"„Ja meine Schöne. Wie ich sehe freut dich das, im Gegensatz zu deinem kleinen Freund!", meinte Duke Devlin. „GRRR!", knurrte Yugi. „Und wie!", antwortete Anzu fröhlich. „Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein! Warum ich?", dachte Yugi und begann fast zu heulen. „Also, wir sehen uns dann!", sagte Duke und hob die Hand zum Abschied. „Halt! Du kannst da nicht rein!", warf Yugi ein. Duke zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Yugi fragend an. Anzu verstand Yugi ebenfalls nicht. „Und warum nicht?"„Ähm . . . nun ja . . . ähm . . . weil . . . ähm . . . Weil du auch zu spät bist! Genau wie wir. Du müsstest ebenfalls am Gang warten, bis die Stunde aus ist und danach noch die Standpauke anhören. Du würdest dasselbe Schicksal wie wir erleiden. Aber wenn du unbedingt willst, ich halt dich nicht auf. Geh ruhig, wenn es dir Spaß macht gleich an deinem ersten Schultag bei den Mädels blamiert zu werden.", argumentierte Yugi. „Sagtest du eben Mädels? Wie viele? Sind sie schön?"„Nun ja, unsere Klasse besteht hauptsächlich aus Mädchen und eine ist schöner als die andere.", meinte Yugi. Im inneren lachte Yugi sich halb tot. „Dieser Duke fällt aber auch auf alles rein!", dachte er. „Wirklich?", forschte Duke nach. „Du kannst mir glauben mein Freund!", antwortete Yugi und grinste blöd. Anzus Unterkiefer klappte hinunter, als sie das hörte. Sie war entsetzt. Wie konnte Yugi das nur behaupten. „Yugi! Was erzählst du da eigentlich?", fragte sie Yugi doch dieser beachtete sie nicht. „Los Yugi, erzähl mir mehr!", drängte Duke. „Duke! Yugi!", rief Anzu empört. Doch Anzu wurde nicht beachtet. Yugi schwärmte von der „Klasse"und Duke war begeistert. „Das hat der Rektor gar nicht erwähnt. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wäre ich eher aufgetaucht.", meinte Duke. Plötzlich wurde die Klassentüre aufgerissen und eine Frau trat auf den Gang hinaus. „WAS IST HIER LOS?", schrie die Lehrerin wütend. Anzu, Yugi und Duke schluckten. „Seit einer halben Stunde krakelt ihr hier heraußen herum. Zuerst habe ich es noch geduldet, aber nun ist das Fass endgültig übergelaufen! Anzu, Yugi! Zuerst kommt ihr zu spät und dann schreit ihr noch am Gang herum. Was bildet ihr euch eigentlich ein?!? Und du Duke, du solltest schon seit Schulbeginn hier sein. Ich habe die ganze Zeit auf dich gewartet. Und nun komm! Du darfst dich jetzt der Klasse vorstellen und danach wirst du Yugi und Anzu Gesellschaft leisten, verstanden?", schrie die Lehrerin aufgebracht. Die Klasse brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ruhe da drinnen! Und du junger Mann, hast du mich verstanden?"Duke nickte stumm. (Yugi: innerer Lacher) Duke folgte der Lehrerin in den Klassenraum und schloss die Tür.  
  
„Anzu! Ich komme!", rief Yami freudig vor sich hin. „Was machst du denn hier?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Yami. „Hey, ich hab dich was gefragt!", meinte die Stimme. Yami drehte sich entsetzt um und erblickte jemanden, den er nicht erwartet hätte. Zumindest hier nicht. „BAKURA! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Yami erschrocken. Bakura wurde langsam wütend und er antwortete aufgebracht: „Ich hab dich was gefragt! Und wenn du nicht sofort antwortest, dann kannst du was erleben."Yami wich zurück und meinte: „Also ich bin wegen Anzu hier, aber wegen was bist du hier? Doch nicht wegen Ryou, oder?"„Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst! Außerdem, was geht dich das an?", erwiderte Bakura. „Du mit deiner blöden Visage gehst mir langsam auf den Geist, du Möchtegern Pharao!", warf Bakura ein. Yami verzog die Mundwinkel und meinte sauer: „GRRR!!! Was heißt hier Möchtegern?" „Ts! Mit jemandem wie dir gebe ich mich gar nicht erst ab. Das verschlechtert nur mein gutes Image. Und nun geh beiseite und behindere mich nicht länger, Loser. Ich hab noch was Besseres zu tun als mich mit einem Trottel abzugeben."„Wen nennst du hier Looser, du . . .du . . . du Freak du. ", schimpfte Yami. Bakura grinste und antwortete: „Oh, was besseres fällt dir nicht ein? Verzieh dich endlich!"„Das hättest du wohl gerne, du . . .", weiter kam Yami nicht, denn plötzlich ertönte einen ihnen bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen. „So sieht man sich wieder! Euch hätte ich hier am wenigsten erwartet."„MARIK!?!?! Was machst du denn hier?", riefen Bakura und Yami wie aus einem Munde. „Ich wüsste nicht was euch das angeht. Kümmert euch um euren eigenen Mist!", erwiderte Marik. „Vermisst du leicht Malik? Oh du armer Junge, ganz alleine zu Hause.", forschte Yami nach. Marik antwortete sauer: „Ich nicht, du vielleicht?"„Du . . ."„Äh, Jungs?!?", fuhr Bakura dazwischen. „WAS?!", schrien Yami und Marik zugleich Bakura an. Dieser wich zurück und meinte: „Okay, okay, bin ja schon ruhig! Wisst ihr was, ihr könnt mich alle mal!"Bakura verschränkte seine Arme und schmollte. Doch nicht lange. Denn sogleich erblickte er jemanden, der Bakuras Laune wieder heben wird. „ANZU!", rief Bakura plötzlich. „Anzu?!?", meinten Yami und Marik zugleich. Anzu die gerade mit Yugi, Ryou und Malik aus dem Schulgebäude kam, traute ihren Augen nicht. „Bakura? Yami? Und Marik?", Anzu schluckte und blieb stehen. „Was . . . was . . . was macht Bakura denn hier?", stotterte Ryou. Yugi blickte Yami sauer an und fuhr ihn an: „Yami! Du solltest doch zu Hause bleiben!"„MARIK!!!", Malik schluckte und setzte fort: „Rettet mich wer kann!"Yami und Marik verhaarten in ihrer Bewegung und blickten die vier verwundert an. „Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass du nicht hier her kommen kannst, Yami! Das hätte unser Ende sein können!", schimpfte Yugi weiter. (Yami: (blink, blink)) „Ende?", Yami warf Yugi einen fragenden Blick zu und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du wolltest doch nur nicht, dass ich Anzu wieder sehe!", setzte Yami fort. „Was faselst du da eigentlich?", meinte Yugi mit einem fragenden Blick. (Anzu: (blink, blink)) Anzu blickte die Jungs an und verstand kein Wort. Nun nahm auch Ryou allen Mut zusammen und fragte Bakura: „Warum bist du hier, Bakura? Sicher nicht wegen mir, stimmt's?!?!"„Erraten, Schnellmerker! Die Schule bringt sich anscheinend doch etwas. Bis jetzt liegst du definitiv richtig!", antwortete Bakura gelassen. „Bist du wegen Anzu hier?", forschte Ryou weiter. Bakura setzte einen bösen Blick auf und meinte schroff: „Das geht dich gar nichts an, Shrimp!"Ryou ließ traurig den Kopf hängen. Warum war Bakura nur immer so gemein zu ihm? „Sag mal Marik, und was machst du hier? Du solltest doch bei Ishizu bleiben!", warf nun Malik ein. Marik warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und erwiderte: „Das war mir zu langweilig. Deine doofe Schwester wollte andauernd, dass ich mein Zimmer aufräume, meine Socken wasche und ihr im Haushalt zur Hand gehe. Das ist doch kein Leben für einen zukünftigen Pharao! Deswegen habe ich die Kurve gekratzt und bin verduftet. Tja, und dann bin ich bei deiner Schule vorbeigekommen und diesen beiden Vollidioten begegnet."„Ich dachte Bakura ist dein Freund?", meinte Malik zu ihm, doch Marik erwiderte: „Freund? Ich brauche keinen Freund! Freunde sind nur etwas für Verlierer, für so jemanden wie euch. Freundschaft, pah! Auf den einzigen, auf den man sich wirklich verlassen kann, ist man auf sich selbst!"„Ähm, hallo, Jungs, ich bin auch noch da!", mit diesen Worten meldete sich Anzu wieder. Doch Anzu wurde ignoriert. Während Yugi, Ryou und Malik sich mit ihren Yamis stritten, schlenderte Duke Devlin auf den Haufen zu. „Ah, da bist du ja Anzu. Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht. Wie ich sehe gibst du dich wieder mit einem Haufen Volltrotteln ab.", sagte Duke und grinste blöd. „Wen nennst du hier Volltrottel, du Würfelheini?!?!?!", rief Marik wütend. Malik musste Marik festhalten, da Marik fest entschlossen war Duke umzubringen. Marik tobte herum und schrie: „Ich mach ihn fertig! Lass mich los Malik! Ich werde diesem Würfelfreak Manieren beibringen, die er nicht so schnell vergessen wird!"Doch Malik sagte: „Nein Marik! Lass den Quatsch! Der ist es nicht wert!"„Wenn du mich nicht sofort los lässt, wische ich heute mit dir den Boden unseres Apartments! Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt? Und jetzt lass los!", drohte Marik ihm. „Oh nein, du wirst nicht Handanlegen an ihm, Marik! Wenn du ihn jetzt umbringst, wird Ishizu dich zu Hause zur Schnecke machen!"„Deine Schwester hat keine Chance gegen mich! Sie macht mir keine Angst, Malik!"„Sie nicht, aber vielleicht der Millenniumsstab?", meinte Malik keck. Marik schwieg. Er schien sich beruhigt zu haben, darum ließ Malik ihn endlich los. Sauer ging Marik beiseite und schmollte. Malik, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Bakura und Anzu waren erstaunt, dass waren sie von Marik gar nicht gewohnt. Er gab doch nie so schnell auf. Hatte er plötzlich Respekt vor dem Millenniumsstab bekommen? „NEIN!!!!!", dachten Malik, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou und Anzu. Duke räusperte sich und fragte: „Ich wollte dich eigentlich was fragen, Anzu."Yami, Yugi, Ryou und Bakura warfen einen fragenden Blick zu Duke und dann zu Anzu. „Was denn?", fragte Anzu den Spieleladenbesitzer. Yami, Yugi, Ryou und Bakura warfen erneut einen fragenden Blick zu Duke. „Unter vier Augen versteht sich.", fuhr Duke fort. Anzu lachte nervös und meinte: „Hehehe . . . ähm . . . ich ähm . . . Okay!" Yami, Yugi, Bakura und Ryou klappte der Unterkiefer hinunter, als Anzu ihre Antwort gab. Duke nahm Anzu an der Hand und entfernte sich mit ihr ein paar Meter. Die Jungs blickten ihnen mit offenem Mund nach. Malik sah die vier fragend an. Marik hingegen zeigte nur pures Uninteresse.  
  
Duke blieb mit Anzu stehen und fragte stotternd: „Ich wollte dich fragen ob du . . . ob du mit . . . ob du mit mir . . . ich meine . . . ob wir . . ." Anzu zog die Augenbrauen hoch und meinte: „Drück dich bitte etwas klarer aus, Duke. Ich weiß nicht worauf du hinaus willst?" Duke wurde noch nervöser und stotterte weiter: „Ich ähm . . . du, ich meine wir . . . ähm . . könnten . . . ähm . . . könnten . . . schwimmen gehen! Was hältst du davon?"Nun begann Anzu zu stottern: „Ähm . . . ich ähm . . . gerne!" Das Mädchen lächelte Duke an. „Wirklich?", fragte Duke ungläubig nach. Anzu nickte lächelnd. „Oh wow, echt cool! Ähm . . . Wann?", sagte Duke und flipte fast aus. „Morgen?", schlug Anzu vor. Duke grinste glücklich und willigte ein: „Einverstanden. Ich hol dich dann morgen ab, okay?!?" „JA!!!", meinte Anzu und lächelte. Duke hob die Hand und verabschiedete sich: „Gut dann bis morgen! Ciao!!!"„Tschüss!"  
  
„Was haben die geredet?", fragte Yami misstrauisch. Yugi zuckte mit denn Schultern und antwortete: „Keine Ahnung, aber wir kriegen es heraus!" „Was denn? Hä?", Malik verstand kein Wort. „Und wenn es das letzte ist, was Ryou tut!", warf Bakura nun ein. Ryou schluckte und forschte nach: „Wieso ich?" „So einfach!", gab Bakura ihm zur Antwort. Ryou lachte nervös und forschte weiter: „Hehehe . . . Du beliebst zu Scherzen Bakura, oder?" Über Bakuras Gesicht breitete sich nun ein breites Grinsen aus. „Ich scherze nie, mein Bester!!! Das solltest du mittlerweile wissen!", meinte er. Ryou schluckte. Malik wurde es langsam zu dumm. „Von was redet ihr da eigentlich die ganze Zeit?", wollte Malik wissen. Doch Malik wurde ignoriert. Da tauchte Anzu plötzlich wieder bei ihnen auf. „Hey Jungs, können wir endlich gehen?", forderte sie den Haufen auf. „Natürlich, Anzu. Aber zuerst erzählst du uns, was Duke eigentlich von dir wollte!", drängte Yami. „Los Anzu, spuck's aus!", forderte Yugi und hüpfte ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere. „Spann uns nicht auf die Folter, Kleines! Was wollte dieser Würfelfreak von dir?", begann nun auch Bakura. Anzu zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts. „Los, sag's uns! Sonst muss ich daran glauben!", drängte Ryou weiter. „Hey, ignoriert ihr mich eigentlich zum Spaß? Um was geht es denn überhaupt?", meldete sich Malik zu Wort. Doch Yami und Bakura meinten nur zu ihm: „Halt die Klappe, Malik!" „Aber ....", begann Malik doch er wurde von Yami unterbrochen: „Nichts aber! Unterbrich uns nicht ständig, Malik!"Nun mischte sich auch Marik ein: „Malik kann zu jeder Zeit und jeden unterbrechen, wann er will, Möchtegern Pharao!"„Sag noch einmal Möchtegern zu mir und du wirst es bereuen, Marik!", meinte Yami und ballte die Fäuste. „Möchtegern, Möchtegern!", rief Marik weiter. „GRRR!!! Halt endlich die Schnauze, Marik!!!", schrie Yami aufgebracht. „Das ist ein freies Land und ich sage Möchtegern zu dir, wenn es mir passt, Freak! Du kannst dich ja bei Yugi ausheulen!", erwiderte Marik. „Ich bin kein Freak du . . . du . . . du eingebildete Fatzke!", schimpfte Yami doch Marik ließ das völlig kalt. „Oh, mehr hast du nicht auf Lager, Pharao?", meinte Marik und begann zu grinsen. (Anzu: (ooÛµÛµÛµ)) „Ähm, Jungs?", mischte Anzu sich ein, doch Marik und Yami schenkten ihr keine Beachtung. „Du . . . du . . . du ARSCHLOCH!!!", schrie Yami empört, doch nach diesen Worte hielt er die Hand vor seinen Mund und schluckte. Was hatte er eben zu Marik gesagt? Hoffentlich nicht das, was Yami dachte. Yugi, Ryou, Malik und Anzu klappte der Unterkiefer herunter: „WHAAAA!!!!!!"„YAMI!", meinte Yugi und blickte Yami entsetzt an. Bakura hingegen lachte sich halb tot. „Wow, Pharao. Dem hast du's aber gezeigt.", sagte Bakura und kippte fast vor Lachen um. Marik warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und schnauzte ihn an: „Bakura, halt die Klappe, oder willst du, dass ich dir auch eine verpasse? Und nun zu dir Freak. Wie nanntest du mich eben?"Yami schluckte und stotterte: „Ups . . . ich ähm . . . ich . . . ähm . . . Sorry, Marik! Es ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht."„RAUSGERUTSCHT! Das ist keine Entschuldigung. Niemand, aber auch niemand darf mich so nennen, Yami! Mach dich darauf gefasst hingeschlachtet zu werden! Dein Ende naht, Ex- Pharao! Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir wünschen, dass du Ägypten nie verlassen hättest!", schrie Marik bestimmt. „Können wir nicht in ruhe darüber reden, Marik?", fragte Yami doch Marik verneinte: „NEIN! Ich mach Hackfleisch aus dir!" „HILFE! Rettet mich wer kann!", schrie Yami. Yami rannte davon und Marik ihm hinterher. Er hatte Yami schon fast erreicht, als dieser sich hinter Yugi in Deckung brachte. Marik hatte bereits zum Schlag ausgeholt und seine Faust traf nun das lebendige Schutzschild Yugi. Dieser Schrie auf und fiel zu Boden. Anzu und Ryou hasteten zu Yugi und halfen ihm wieder auf die Beine. Währendessen rannte Yami um sein Leben. Marik war ihm schon wieder dicht auf den Fersen. Ryou und Bakura zogen die Augenbrauen hoch. „Marik, lass den Blödsinn!", versuchte Malik ihn aufzuhalten. „Genau Marik, hör auf deinen Freund Malik!", meinte Yami doch Marik erwiderte: „Wie oft soll ich euch Vollidioten eigentlich noch sagen, dass ich keine Freunde habe und brauche!!! Und Malik kann mich nicht daran hindern, dir das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen, Pharao!"Yami schluckte. Marik streckte seine Hand aus und ergriff Yamis Shirt. Dieser wurde nach hinten geschleudert und fiel auf Marik hinauf. Unsanft landeten sie auf dem Boden. „Yami! Bist du in Ordnung?", forschte Yugi nach. „Marik! Geht es dir gut?", fragte Malik etwas kleinlaut. Bakura brach in schallendes Gelächter aus: „HAHAHAHA!!!!!!"Anzu lief zu Yami und fragte: „Yami! Alles okay?" „Ich denke schon! Bin ja weich gelandet!", antwortete Yami und Marik fügte hinzu: „Und das wird dein Ende sein, Pharao!" „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder!", meinte Yami, sprang auf und versteckte sich hinter Yugi. Marik rappelte sich ebenfalls auf und ging auf Yugi und Yami zu. Yugi hob schützend seine Hände und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Dabei hätte er Yami fast umgerannt. „Lasst mich doch einmal aus dem Spiel, Jungs! Ich bin es Leid ein lebendiger Schutzschild zu sein!", flehte Yugi doch Yami ignorierte ihn. „Halt die Klappe Yugi und beschütz mich! So geht wenigstens nur einer von uns drauf!", warf Yami ein. Yugi war von dieser Idee nicht gerade begeistert: „Ich find das überhaupt keine gute Idee, Yami!" „Yami! Marik! Hört endlich damit auf!", flehte Anzu. „Ach sei still, Anzu! Behalt deine überflüssigen Kommentare für dich!", befahl Marik und ging auf Yami zu. „Hey, du blonder Freak! Lass meine Anzu da aus dem Spiel. Ich warne dich, beschimpfe sie noch einmal und du wirst es bereuen!", drohte Yami. Marik stand nun vor Yami und meinte grinsend: „Für jemanden, der die Hosen voll hat, riskierst du aber eine große Klappe, Yami! Ich warne dich, droh mir nicht, es würde dir nicht gut bekommen, Pharao! Dieses Mal lasse ich Nachsehen ergehen doch beim nächsten Mal bekommst du es bitter zurück!!!" Yami schluckte und nickte. „Oh Brother! Hey Jungs, das wird langweilig! Komm Ryou, gehen wir!", warf Bakura ein und befahl Ryou mit einer Handbewegung mitzukommen. „Aber ich möchte noch...", erwiderte Ryou, Bakura drehte sich zu ihm um und setzte einen bösen Blick auf. „Ich sagte wir gehen. Oder hast du damit vielleicht ein Problem?" Ryou schluckte und antwortete: „Nein, natürlich nicht. Du bist der Boss, Bakura!" „Schon besser! Wir sehen uns Anzu. Ciao!!!", meinte Bakura und hob zum Abschied die Hand. „Tschüss, Bakura. By Ryou.", rief Anzu den beiden nach. „Hey Bakura, du kannst mich doch nicht alleine lassen!", schrie Yami Bakura nach. „Und wie ich kann, Yami. Wollen wir wetten? Kiss my Ass, Pharao!" „Na toll! Ich glaube ich verdrück mich auch langsam!", meinte Yugi und wollte gerade gehen als Yami schrie: „Nein, Yugi! Du bleibst schön hier!" „Aber ich...", begann Yugi doch Yami unterbrach ihn: „Nichts aber!"Yugi schwieg. Marik kam immer näher und näher. Anzu sah den dreien stillschweigend zu. Malik hatte sich auf eine Bank gesetzt und beobachtete von dort aus das Spektakel. Immer wieder schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Warum vertrug Marik sich nur nicht mit den anderen? Ja, Yugi und Ryou sind nicht gerade die hellsten, aber mit Bakura könnte er sich doch vertragen? „Ich hab echt keinen Bock mehr, länger auf euch zu warten. Ich gehe! Ciao Yugi, wir sehen uns morgen. By Yami! Tschüss Malik und ciao Marik!", meinte Anzu und ging. „Anzu, warte!!! Ich komme mit!", schrie Yami ihr nach. Yami rannte hinter Yugi hervor und blieb vor Anzu stehen. Diese blickte ihn fragend an. Marik wurde wütend. Yugi schluckte und verduftete ebenfalls. „Komm sofort zurück, Yami! Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig! Du elender Feigling! Glaubst du, du kannst dich einfach so aus dem Staub machen? Hey, ich rede mit dir! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", schrie Marik wütend. „Gehen wir! Bis irgendwann, Marik!", rief Yami. Marik kochte vor Wut. Das Yami ihn beschimpfte ließ er noch durchgehen, aber dass er ihn nicht beachtete, brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Schnell brachten sich Yami, Yugi mit Anzu in Sicherheit. Malik stand auf und ging zu dem völlig schockierten Marik zu. Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Doch Marik ließ und wollte sich nicht beruhigen. „Fass mich nicht an, Malik! Tu das noch einmal und du wirst es bereuen!", drohte Marik. Malik schluckte, nahm seine Hand von Mariks Schulter und verschwand. Marik sah ihm verwundert nach. „Wohin gehst du?", rief Marik ihm fragend nach. „Nach Hause! Dort wo du auch hin solltest!", gab ihm Malik zur Antwort. Marik verzog die Mundwinkel nach unten und schmollte. Doch schließlich ging er mit Malik mit. Sein Magen meldete sich und dessen Kraft war stärker als Mariks Sturkopf.  
  
(So, dass war Chapter 1...Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Zwar sind die Charas nicht ganz so wie normaler weise, aber....na ja...ist ja schließlich ne FF.... Wünsch euch noch viel Spaß bei den nächsten Kapiteln.)  
  
Eure RyosAngel 


	2. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!

**Chapter 2: „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"**  
  
Anzu blickte auf die Uhr. Es war schon 11 Uhr. „Wo bleibt denn nur Duke?", fragte sich das Mädchen. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Anzu schreckte hoch und blickte verstört zu der Tür. „Ob das Duke ist?", dachte Anzu laut. Wieder ertönte der Klingelton der Glocke und durchbrach die Stille. Anzu ging auf die Tür zu, ergriff die Klinke und drückte sie hinunter. Die Tür sprang auf und öffnete sich. Gleich sollte Anzu dem gutaussehenden (na ja, wie man's nimmt (breit grins)) Duke Develin gegenüberstehen und in seine schönen Augen blicken. Doch als die Tür endgültig offen stand, traf Anzu fast der Schlag. „Yami! Yugi! Was .... was .... was macht ihr denn hier?", stotterte Anzu geschockt. Yami grinste blöd und Yugi setzte sofort einen bösen Blick auf. „Ich hatte eine etwas freundlichere Begrüßung erwartet!", meinte Yugi sauer. Anzu zog die Augenbrauen hoch, antwortete aber nicht. Sekunden des Schweigens traten ein. Schließlich wurde es Yami zu dumm und er unterbrach die Stille: „Können wir?"„Wohin? Hab ich was verpasst? Oder vergessen?", fragte Anzu erstaunt. Yami grinste erneut. Anzu bekam ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. „Wir wollen doch schwimmen gehen?", warf Yami ein und setzte dabei ein noch breiteres Grinsen auf als zuvor. „Wir? Ich hab mich wohl verhört?!? Duke und ich wollten schwimmen gehen! Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr auch eingeladen seid!", meinte Anzu aufgebracht. „Das Meer ist doch groß genug für uns alle!", konterte Yugi sauer. Das Mädchen schloss die Augen und holte einmal tief Luft. „Mir ist egal was IHR tut! Ich werde mit Duke ALLEINE dorthin fahren und ihr werdet mir diesen Tag nicht versauen, VERSTANDEN?!?!?!", sprach Anzu mit einem wütenden Unterton. Yami und Yugi schluckten. „Und außerdem holt Duke mich schon ab. Und jetzt verschwindet endlich!!!", fügte Anzu extrem wütend dazu. „Aber ... aber ...", stotterte Yami dahin. „VERSCHWINDET!!!", schrie das Mädchen. Yami und Yugi starrten Anzu mit Tränen in den Augen an. Anzu wollte gerade die Tür vor Yamis und Yugis Nase zuknallen, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte. Anzu hastete zu dem Telefon und hob ab. „Anzu Mazaki!", sprach sie in den Hörer. „Hallo Anzu, ich bin's Duke!"„Duke! Wo bleibst du? Ich dachte du holst mich ab?", fragte Anzu. Am anderen Ende des Hörers schien eine Party zu laufen, dass schloss zumindest Anzu durch den Lärm der dort herrschte. „Es hat sich etwas geändert, Anzu.", antwortete Duke. „Was soll das heißen es hat sich was geändert?", forschte Anzu nach. Duke lachte nervös und beichtete: „Ich bin schon am Strand. Ich dachte mir, du könntest alleine herkommen und ich warte hier auf dich." Anzu klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. „Aber .... ich dachte ... du ...", stotterte das Mädchen enttäuscht. „Sei nicht traurig Anzu. Ich warte hier auf dich!" „Na gut. Ich komme.", meinte Anzu schließlich. „Cool, dann sehen wir uns gleich!"„Mh, bis gleich. Ach ja, was ist da eigentlich los? Es ist so laut!"„Nun ähm .... hier ist ... ähm ... eine Strandparty!", antwortete Duke hastig. Anzu zog die Augenbrauen hoch und meinte nur: „Aja." Anzu räusperte sich und fuhr dann fort: „Wir sehen uns ja dann gleich. Bye!" „Ciao!", sagte Duke und hängte auf. Anzu stand mehrere Sekunden da, den Hörer in der Hand, und starrte in die Leere. Der Meldeton des Telefons war das Einzige was man noch hörte. DÜÜÜT, DÜÜÜÜÜÜT, DÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜT. Anzu seufzte und legte den Hörer auf die Gabel. Danach drehte sie sich um und blickte Yami und Yugi an. „Wer war es?", fragte Yami wofür er einen bösen Blick von Anzu kassierte. „Na wer wohl?", warf Yugi ein. Yami sah ihn fragend an. „Das war doch sicher Duke, hab ich recht Anzu?", setzte Yugi fort. Anzu nickte. „Was wollte er von dir?", forschte Yami weiter. Anzu stöhnte und antwortete: „Das geht dich gar nichts an. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich muss gehen!"„Ich dachte der tolle Duke holt dich ab?", fragte Yugi skeptisch. Anzu wurde wütend, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder und antwortete: „Es ist was dazwischen gekommen! Er wartet am Strand auf mich!" „Dann kannst du uns ja begleiten.", warf Yami ein. Anzu verneinte, packte ihre Tasche und griff zum Telefon um ein Taxi zu rufen, als Yugi plötzlich meinte: „Wir sollten uns beeilen, bevor die anderen kommen!" „Anderen?", fragte Anzu und wirkte etwas geschockt. „Bitte nicht die, die ich vermute!", dachte Anzu doch Yami ließ ihre Hoffnung wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen. „Na Ryou, Bakura, Malik und Marik. An wen hättest du denn gedacht?", antwortete Yami. Anzu schluckte, legte den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel, packte ihre Tasche und zerrte Yami und Yugi hinaus. „Worauf warten wir dann noch? Ab geht's zum Strand!", meinte Anzu und fügte noch im Gedanken hinzu: „Bevor die anderen kommen!" Yugi und Yami waren einverstanden. Die drei gingen zu der nächsten Bushaltestelle und stiegen in den nächst besten Bus zum Strand ein.  
  
Sauer stieg Anzu aus dem Bus aus und atmete die salzige Meeresluft tief ein. Ihr Blick schweifte über den Sandstrand. Kaum eine Menschenseele lag auf dem weißen Sand oder schwamm im kühlen Nass. Einige Liebespärchen spazierten am Meeresrand im nassen Sand. Anzu blickte sich suchend um. Yami ging auf das Mädchen zu und stellte sich neben sie. „Wen suchst du?", fragte er plötzlich. Anzu wandte ihren Blick von dem weißen Südseestrand ab und sah in Yamis grinsendes Gesicht. „Das weißt du doch! Ich suche Duke! Am Telefon hat er gesagt, er wartet hier auf mich. Aber komisch ist ....", Anzu hielt inne. „Was ist komisch?", forschte Yami nach. Anzu blickte erneut auf das Meer und setzte fort: „Ich ..... ähm .... ich meine, nun ja, am Telefon hat Duke gesagt dass hier eine Strandparty im Gange sei. Doch nun ...."Yami sah sich um. Anzu hatte Recht. Fast keiner war hier obwohl heute so ein wunderschöner, wolkenloser Tag war. Die Sonne brannte herunter und ließ das Meer wie Diamanten aufleuchten. „Wo ist eigentlich Yugi?", fragte Anzu erstaunt. Yami zuckte mit den Schultern. Suchend blickte Anzu sich um. „Yugi? YUGI!?! Wo bist du?", rief das Mädchen durch die Gegend. Auch Yami beteiligte sich an der Suche. Plötzlich war ein lautes Krachen zu hören – so als würde jemand unter etwas schwerem begraben. Anzu und Yami fuhren herum und erblickten einen Berg aus Badesachen und einen Kopf. „YUGI!", riefen Anzu und Yami wie aus einem Munde. Die beiden hasteten zu Yugi und halfen ihm sich zu befreien. Yugi richtete sich zaghaft auf und hielt sich den Kopf. „Wieso hast du denn nicht um Hilfe gebeten?", warf Yami ein und verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Kopf. Yugi warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich wollte ja!", begann Yugi. „Warum hast du dann doch nicht?", forschte Yami weiter. Yugi stand auf, hob den Kopf und blickte sauer in Yamis Gesicht. „Weil ein gewisser jemand mit Anzu beschäftigt war!!!", fuhr Yugi fort. „Worauf willst du anspielen?", meinte Yami mit sauerem Unterton. „Nur das dir Anzu wichtiger ist als ich!" „Ja UND?!?! Natürlich ist mir Anzu wichtiger. Ich bin doch nicht ...", plötzlich wurde Yami von einer Meute kreischender Mädchen unterbrochen. „Was ist denn da los?", meinte Yugi als er den Haufen wildgewordener Mädchen erblickte. Yami hatte den Grund bereits erblickt. „Nicht der schon wieder!", seufzte Yami. Anzu sah ihn fragend an. „Sieh bloß nicht hin, Anzu! Es würde dir das Herz brechen!"„Sieh hin! Sieh hin!", drängte Yugi. Yami warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und meinte: „Halt die Klappe, Yugi!" Doch Anzu hörte nicht auf Yamis Rat und drehte sich um. Sie erblickte eine Schar kreischender Mädchen die sich um einen gutaussehenden (wär's glaubt (grins)) Typen versammelt standen. Anzu sah genauer hin. „Duke?!?!", stammelte das Mädchen als sie den Spieleladenbesitzer erspäht hatte. „Ich sagte doch nicht ...", Yugi hielt Yami den Mund zu und grinste dumm aus der Wäsche. „Du wolltest mir ja nicht glauben, dass Duke ein Idiot und Matcho ist. Da hast du den Beweis!", meinte Yugi mit einem schadenfrohen Unterton. Anzu stand mit offenem Munde da und schwieg. „Alles in Ordnung, Anzu?", fragte Yami zögernd. Anzu reagierte nicht. Yugi sah Yami mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an und meinte: „Wie würde es denn dir gehen, wenn dein Schwarm mit anderen herum macht?" (Yami: vorher = besorgter Blick; nachher = trauriger Blick) „So geht's mir ständig!", antwortete Yami und fügte noch hinzu: „Musst du mich immer daran erinnern?"Yugi ließ ein leises „Ups! Sorry, Yami!" von sich. (Yami: (heul)) „Yami, nicht heulen!", Yugi versuchte Yami zu beruhigen – ohne Erfolg. „Anzu! Hilf mir!", flehte Yugi aber Anzu reagierte nicht. Fassungslos stand sie immer noch da und starrte auf die Schar kreischender Mädchen. „Anzu? Hallo? Erde an Anzu! Bitte melden, bitte melden!", meinte Yugi, doch Anzu beachtete ich nicht. „Duke! Warum? Warum?", murmelte das Mädchen vor sich hin. „Ich hasse es ignoriert zu werden!", warf Yugi ein. Yami hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Wütende Blicke warf Yami Yugi zu. Yugi wich zurück. Es schien als ob Yami Yugi mit seinen Blicken aufspießen wollte. „Was siehst du mich so sauer an?", fragte Yugi kleinlaut. Yami antwortete nicht, sondern ging zu Anzu, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und sprach: „Mach dir keinen Kopf. Dieser Idiot hat es nicht verdient, dass du Tränen für ihn vergießt."Anzu blickte in Yamis Augen und schwieg. „Kopf hoch! Es wird alles wieder gut!", meinte Yami. Yugi stand mit offenem Mund da und konnte nicht fassen, was da eben geschah. Anzu wandte ihren Blick von Yami ab und starrte erneut auf die verrückte Meute. „Warum tut Duke so was? Mag er mich doch nicht? War das alles nur gespielt?", dachte das Mädchen.  
  



	3. Sonne, Meer und kleine Überraschungen

**Chapter 3: „Sonne, Meer und kleine Überraschungen"**  
  
Duke grinste dumm vor sich hin. Er genoss die Gesellschaft der Mädchen. Anzu, Yami und Yugi hatte er noch nicht bemerkt. Anzu wollte zu Duke doch Yami hielt sie zurück. „Vergiss den Typen! Er ist es nicht wert!", rief Yami Anzu zu. Duke hörte jedoch Yamis Worte und blickte in die Richtung aus der er sie war nahm. „Anzu?!?!?!", murmelte Duke. Anzu starrte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Duke quetschte sich an den Mädchen vorbei und ging auf Anzu zu. Anzu schluckte, blickte Duke in die Augen und ging auf ihn zu. Yami wollte Anzu zurück halten, doch Anzu riss sich los. Einen Meter vor Duke blieb Anzu stehen. Duke kam näher. Der Haufen der kreischenden Mädchen schwieg und starrte verdattert Duke nach, der nun vor Anzu stand und ihr in die Augen blickte. Sekunden des Schweigens traten ein. Duke streckte seine Hand aus und wollte Anzu zu sich ziehen, aber Anzu hatte andere Pläne. Es ging alles so schnell. Anzu holte aus und Sekunden später hatte Duke einen roten Abdruck im Gesicht. Anzu hatte Duke eine geklebt. „Okay, die hab ich vielleicht verdient.", meinte Duke und rieb sich seine Wange. „Oh yeah Baby, gib's ihm!", schrie Yami fröhlich. „Ja, Anzu! Weiter so! Der Matcho hat es verdient!", meinte Yugi und hüpfte fröhlich durch die Gegend. Anzu ignorierte die beiden. Tränen standen in Anzus Augen. Duke starrte sie mit schlechtem Gewissen an. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Anzu erneut zum Schlag ausholte. „Du kannst mich mal! Ich will dich nie, aber auch nie wieder in meinem ganzen Leben sehen!", schrie Anzu Duke an. Dieser sah das Mädchen verwirrt an und fragte: „Für was war die? Die hab ich nicht verdient, Anzu. Was ist nur los mit dir?"„Ach, VERGISS ES!!! VERSCHWINDE AUS MEINEM LEBEN, DUKE DEVLIN!!!", schrie Anzu, kehrte Duke den Rücken und lief davon. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. „Anzu! Warte!", rief Duke ihr nach, doch Anzu reagierte nicht. Sie lief an Yami und Yugi vorbei und Yami murmelte: „Anzu!"  
Anzu hatte bereits den Strand erreicht. Der Sand war von der Sonne aufgeheizt – Anzu rannte durch den Sand und blieb hin und wieder stecken, doch sie konnte sich schnell wieder befreien. Doch da passierte es plötzlich. Anzu blieb wieder einmal hängen, doch dieses Mal konnte sie sich nicht rechtzeitig befreien. Anzu stürzte, landete aber weich. Das Mädchen hob den Kopf, setzte sich aufrecht hin und blickte auf das Meer. Ihre Tränen waren versiegt. Anzu ballte ihre Hand zur Faust und schlug auf den Sand. „Warum? WARUM?!", schrie Anzu und begann erneut zu heulen. Die Tränen tropften auf den Sand und versiegten in ihm. Anzus Faust war rot und der Schmerz stieg in ihr hoch. Immer mehr Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. „Warum tut er das? Warum? Ich dachte, er mag mich wirklich...So kann man sich irren.", dachte das Mädchen, senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen.  
Kniend saß sie da, die Faust auf den Sand gedrückt. Verzweifelt und in Trauer saß sie da, alleine! Alleine wie immer. Einsam wie schon so oft. Die Einsamkeit machte sich erneut bei ihr breit. Die Einsamkeit, vor der sie solche Angst hatte, hatte sie wieder eingeholt. Es gab kein entrinnen für sie. Oder vielleicht doch?  
„Anzu?! ANZU?! Wo bist du? Anzu?!"„Halt die Klappe, Duke!" „Willst du sie denn nicht mehr sehen, Yami?"Duke sah Yami fragend an. Yami hob die Augenbrauen und ward die Blicke zurück. „Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!", meinte Yugi plötzlich. Duke hob die Augenbrauen und erwiderte forsch: „Tickst du noch ganz richtig?"„Ja! Ich ticke noch richtig! Wie konntest du Anzu nur so etwas antun? Sie war echt verknallt in dich, warum auch immer, und du hast nichts besseres zu tun als mit diesen...diesen...WEIBERN herum zu laufen?!", schrie Yugi aufgebracht. Die kreischende Schar war empört. Woher nahm er diese Freiheit so etwas zu sagen? Duke schien weniger beeindruckt. „Bist du dann langsam fertig?", forschte Duke nach. Yugi schwieg. Yami warf Duke einen fragenden Blick zu und danach Yugi. „Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Ich mach mich jetzt auf die Suche nach Anzu. Wer will kann mitkommen.", meinte Duke und wartete auf eine Antwort. Yugi drehte sich sauer und beleidigt zur Seite und ignorierte Duke. „Yami, was ist mit dir? Kommst du mit?"Duke warf Yami einen fragenden Blick zu. Yami blickte zu Yugi. „Ich geh mit! Gehen wir, Duke!"Duke nickte und ging los. Yami wollte ihm folgen, als plötzlich eine Autotür aufgerissen wurde und jemand schrie: „Yami! Du verdammter Pharao! Ich bring dich um! Ich mach Hackfleisch aus dir!"„M....Ma...Marik! schluck Was machst du denn hier?", stotterte Yami und lachte nervös. Marik ging auf Yami zu und zückte seinen Stab. „Was...was...hast du...vor?", fragte Yami und schluckte. „Ich werde mit dir abrechnen! So wie ich es immer vorgehabt habe. Und dann, werde ich endlich Pharao sein. MUHAHAHAHA!", antwortete Marik und lachte größenwahnsinnig. „Marik! Lass mir auch noch was! Meine Wut ist genauso groß wie deine! Yami, wie kannst du es nur wagen mit Anzu alleine abzuhauen?!"„Yugi war auch dabei!", erwiderte Yami. Bakura verdrehte die Augen und meinte: „Yugi kann man doch nicht zählen!" „Danke, Bakura! Ich hab dich auch lieb!", meinte Yugi zynisch. Bakura sah Yugi schief an. Yami grinste blöd. Marik hob die Augenbraun und meinte zu Bakura: „Ich will Yami nicht wegen Anzu kalt machen!" „Wegen was dann?" Marik zuckte mit den Schultern. (Bakura: (Anime-Fall)) „Was?", fragte Marik. Bakura richtete sich auf und meinte: „Egal. Vergiss es." Yami und Yugi hatten sich derweilen aufgemacht und aus dem Staub, als plötzlich: „Wo willst du denn hin, Ex-Pharao?"„Wieso?", entgegnete Yami und schluckte. „Wir haben noch eine Verabredung!"„Ach, wirklich?"„Ja, wirklich!"„Und wir beide auch!", warf Bakura ein. Yami lachte nervös. „Was gibt's denn da zu lachen?", fragte Bakura sauer. „Du bist einfach ne Lachnummer...", murmelte Marik. „Hä?"„Ach nichts. War nicht wichtig.", antwortete Marik. Bakura hob die Augenbraun und warf Marik fragende Blicke zu. Yami und Yugi sahen einander fragend an. „Wir sollten die Chance ergreifen und abhauen!", flüsterte Yugi Yami zu. Dieser schwieg, nickte aber als Bestätigung. Leise machten sie sich aus dem Staub. Bakura und Marik sahen ihnen verwundert nach. „So eilig hast du's, Ex-Pharao?", rief Marik ihm fragend nach. „Ähm....ich ähm.....nun ja....ähm.....", stotterte Yami vor sich hin. „Drückst du dich immer so klar aus?", warf Bakura ein. „Ich muss gehen! Bis später!", meinte Yugi, kehrte den dreien den Rücken und verschwand. „Yugi! Warte! Ich komm mit!", rief Yami Yugi nach. Yugi drehte sich zu Yami und befahl: „Dann beeil dich! Anzu ist tot unglücklich wegen diesem Vollidioten. Sie kann Freunde jetzt gut gebrauchen!"„Moment mal! Was ist passiert? was hat dieser Duke mit ihr angestellt? Was hat er ihr angetan?", schrie Bakura aufgebracht. Marik verdrehte die Augen. Yami und Yugi drehten ihnen den Rücken zu und verschwanden. „Hey! Ich hab euch was gefragt!", schrie Bakura ihnen nach. Yami wandte sich zu ihm um und antwortete: „Frag ihn doch selbst! Dort hinten steht er. Ciao!" Anzu setzte sich aufrecht hin und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie atmete tief durch, den Blick aufs Meer gerichtet. Sie schluchzte noch manchmal aber sie hatte sich schon wieder etwas beruhigt. „Warum hat er es nur getan? Warum? Was alles nur Show? Waren seine Gefühle für mich nur Lüge?", Anzu wurde diese Gedanken nicht mehr los. Sie senkte den Kopf. Tränen tropften zu Boden. „Anzu? Ist alles in...Ordnung?", fragte Yugi vorsichtig. Anzu hob den Kopf und starrte Yugi, mit Tränen in den Augen an. Yami setzte sich neben Anzu und blickte aufs Meer hinaus. Anzu sah Yami schweigend an. „Vergieße keine Tränen für dieses penetrante Charakterschwein. Der hat es nicht verdient. Vergiss ihn!" Yami blickte Anzu an und lächelte. Anzu wich den Blicken aus und sah erneut auf das blaue Meer. Die Wellen klatschten gegen die Brandung. Möwen kreisten am strahlend blauen Himmel und gaben kreischende Laute von sich. „Wenn es so einfach wäre.", meinte Anzu plötzlich. Yami und Yugi sahen Anzu fragend an. „Ich kann ihn nicht einfach so vergessen.", fuhr das Mädchen fort. Yami lächelte. Anzu sah ihn verwundert an. „Du kannst es sehr wohl, wenn du es nur wirklich willst."Anzu wandte ihren Blick von Yami ab und meinte: „Das ist leichter gesagt, als getan..."„Aber du kannst es schaffen! Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du immer noch was für Duke empfindest nachdem was er die angetan hat!", entgegnete Yami. „Nun ja...wie soll ich sagen...", stotterte Anzu. Yami klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. „Du liebst diesen Vollidioten immer noch?", fragte Yugi ungläubig. Anzu warf Yugi böse Blicke zu. (Wenn blicke töten könnten....(smile)) „Sag nie, aber auch nie wieder so etwas zu Duke, verstanden? Auch wenn er es vielleicht verdient hätte...", meinte Anzu erzürnt. „Verstanden.", murmelte Yugi. „Was heißt da vielleicht? Der hat das ganz sicher verdient!", mischte Yami sich ein.  
  
„Hilfe! Wieso hilft mir denn keiner? HILFE!!!"„Ich bring dich um! Bleib stehen, damit ich dich auslöschen kann!"„Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!" „Bleib stehen du...du...Was sag ich jetzt zu ihm?"Bakura blieb stehen und dachte fieberhaft nach. (Duke: (Anime-Fall)) Bakura sah Duke verwirrt an. Marik schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelt: „Idiot..." (Malik & Ryou: (blink, blink)) Duke richtete sich auf und fragte Bakura zaghaft: „Was hab ich denn getan, dass du so in Rasche bist?"„WAS DU GETAN HAST?!?! DU HAST Anzu BETROGEN DU....DU....DU MONGOFACE!" „Mit Schimpfwörtern war er nie gut...", flüsterte Marik Duke zu. Duke zog die Augenbraun hoch und erwiderte: „Ich habe was? Anzu betrogen? Da kann ich ja nur lachen! Ha, ha, ha!"„Treib's nicht zu weit Würfelfreak!" „Ähm...Bakura?" „Du Arschloch hast Anzu weh getan!"„Ich habe was?!?!" „Ähm...Bakura...kann ich mal..." „Ich hab Anzu nicht betrogen! Kann ich außerdem gar nicht. Außerdem hat Anzu mir eine geknallt!"„Geschieht dir auch recht!"„BAKURA! Ignorierst du mich eigentlich absichtlich?", schrie Ryou aufgebracht. Bakura und Duke starrten Ryou verwundert an. Marik, der sich mittlerweile auf einer Steinmauer niedergelassen hatte, hob die Augenbraun und beobachtete das Geschehen verwundert weiter. Stille kehrte ein. Malik, Bakura, Duke und Marik starrten Ryou erwartungsvoll an. „Was ist denn Ryou? Spuck's aus!", meinte Bakura plötzlich. „Ich...ähm...nun ja...ähm..."„Stottere nicht vor dich hin! Jetzt red schon!", fuhr Duke dazwischen. Bakura warf Duke einen bösen Blick zu und meinte sauer: „Ryou kann stottern so viel er will! Auch wenn es etwas umständlich und nervig ist, aber was solls."Marik stand auf, verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Kopf und meinte: „Mir wird das zu langweilig. Ich geh zum Strand und leg mich in die Sonne. Ihr könnt ja von mir aus weiter streiten, aber mir reicht's! Ciao, ihr Versager!" (Bakura & Duke: (Unterkiefer runter klapp)) „Was hat der da eben zu mir gesagt?", forschte Bakura sauer nach. Doch Ryou, Malik und Duke schwiegen. Marik ignorierte ihn und ging zielstrebig auf den Strand zu. Duke stand wie geplättet da und starrte Marik nach. Als Marik endgültig weg war meinte Bakura zu Ryou: „Was wolltest du mir eigentlich vorher sagen?"„Hm?", Ryou blickte Bakura fragend an. Bakura verdrehte die Augen und fuhr fort: „Du wolltest mir doch unbedingt etwas sagen. Also, was war das?" (Ryou: (blink, blink)) „Und, was ist? Red schon!", drängte Bakura weiter. Ryou kratzte sich am Kopf und gab schließlich zur Antwort: „Vergessen."(Bakura: (Anime-Fall)) „Was hast du denn?"„Nichts. Gehen wir!", meinte Bakura und wollte gerade gehen, als Ryou einwarf: „Wohin denn?" „Ruhig bleiben, ganz ruhig bleiben. Tief einatmen und langsam bis zehn zählen.", murmelte Bakura vor sich hin. „Was murmelst du da eigentlich?", warf Ryou plötzlich ein. Bakura blickte ihn fragend an. „Was du da murmelst?! Ich will es wissen!"„Nichts. Vergiss es! Gehen wir! Ich bin nicht zum Meer gefahren um hier blöd rum zu stehen." „Und was ist mit Duke?", meinte Ryou und deutete auf den Jungen, der sich gerade aus dem Staub machen wollte. Bakura gähnte und erwiderte: „Lass ihn! Iss mir zu langweilig. Gehen wir zum Strand und nerven Yami und Yugi!" (Bakura: (breit grins)) Ryou ließ den Kopf hängen und meinte: „Wenn's denn sein muss..."„Ja, muss es! Und jetzt komm! Adios Duke, dieses Mal lasse ich noch Gnade wallten, aber wenn du mir heute noch einmal begegnest, benimm dich! Sonst kannst du was erleben!"Duke schluckte und nickte stumm. Bakura grinste und meinte: „Gut, wir sehen uns." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und Ryou und er machten einen Abgang. 


End file.
